Law's Request
by PaperFox19
Summary: Law has a special request for Luffy, typical Luffy accepts without knowing all the details. It works out though cause Luffy likes Law. Warning Yaoi and Slash do not read if you do not like Yaoi or Slash


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Fetish pwp

Pairing: Luffy/Law

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

Thanks to those who have supported me during my constant working. I'm hoping things get better. Fics are taking a hit like i knew they would but didn't think it would be so much, but I am trying. I am trying to work on one shots while at work to clear away a lot of the overflow of ideas and finish some ideas I've had on the backburner for 5 years, story fics will be worked on my days off, I'll do my best and work on what I can.

Feedback and comments will help keep me focused on fics and series

Thanks to those who are leaving comments and feedback you guys rock!

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, Narutoyaoi4ever, and KarsuKagami, these guys have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

Thanks to darkdevon who reviewed and commented on several of my Fairy Tail fics

Thanks a bunch to Karasu Kagami for commenting on tons of my fics and giving me tons of feedback

Now for the feature presentation

born on the kindle

Law's Request

Sum: A what if yaoi one shot, What if Law had a foot fetish?

Law had formed an alliance with Luffy, he would be a liar if he said his intentions were completely innocent. He found himself starring at the young captain, the question burning in his mind, finally he snapped. "Mugiwara-ya I have a favor I'd like to ask you," Luffy was quick to agree not even waiting to hear what the favor was. The two went below deck. "So what's the favor?"

"You see I…" He leaned down and whispered something into the boy's ear. Luffy blinked in surprise. "Okay, I don't really get it but alright."

Luffy hopped up onto a crate and kicked off his sandals. Law came up and knelt down before him, he took hold of his feet and began to rub them, his cheeks burning in a blush. It felt nice but Luffy didn't understand why he wanted to do this. Using both hands he massaged his feet, earning a pleasures sigh from the rubber captain.

Law has cut up; legs, torsos, hands, arms, and heads, but he never cut up someone's feet. He liked feet, the feel, the smell, the taste everything aroused him. He no longer questioned it, but embraced it. He knew Kidd had his own fetish and hiding it cost him a lot of love opportunities.

The rubber man's feet were amazing, they were smooth and perfect, and the smell was magnificent. He cupped his foot and licked the soul, Luffy laughed. "Stop that it tickles," he looked up at the straw hat captain. "Does it feel bad?" Luffy shook his head. "No just sensitive I guess."

Law nodded and went back to licking his right foot. He got used to the sensation and it even started to feel good. Luffy looked at him, and noticed the bulge in the surgeon's pants. He brought his left foot up and pressed it against his bulge, he gasped and bucked against him. "Traffy really likes this kind of thing," he rubbed his bulge with his foot and he moaned. "Take off your pants," he was surprised at first but obeyed, his pants came down and his hard cock sprang up. The rubber man used his right foot and began rubbing his hardness, he kept his cock pinned to his stomach and slid his foot along his length creating a pleasurable friction.

He pulled up his shirt, keeping his cock pinned to his abs. He moaned in pleasure and Luffy grinned, he brought his left foot down and began nudging his balls. The former warlord arched off the ground exposing his ass, he was losing it he reached up and began playing with his nipples. "Luffy-ya so good!"

Luffy chuckled and he brought his foot down letting his big toe run down his his sensitive skin, his foot spread his cheeks and his big toe pressed against his hole. He gasped and began shuddering in pleasure. "Luffy-ya!" He smirked and his big toe pushed into the man's ass. He lost it, he came, spraying his cum all over his abs and Luffy's foot. "You made a mess Traffy you better clean it up," he said and brought him covered foot to his face. Law smirked. "Yes sir!" He started licking again lapping up all his essence, he continued to lick and kiss Luffy's feet going from the right to the left.

He noticed Law was hard again. "Traffy is a pretty weird guy," he stopped his touching and looked up at him. "You think I'm weird?"

Without any hesitation and without any malice he said. "Yep!" Law looked hurt, and he gave him a kiss. "It's okay I like weird, normal is boring anyway. I like Traffy," he said with a big smile on his face. "I like you to Luffy-ya." He truly found someone who accepted him, he was glad he could share this with him. Little did he know that he would be swept up by him. Now when they ate at the same table he would stretch his leg over and let his foot rub his crotch, he gasped feeling the oh so good friction. He had to keep his composure as Luffy worked him to arousal and he choked back a moan as he came into his pants. Luffy chuckled and no one knew why. He didn't know if Luffy had a fetish but he was determined to find out.

Q: What if Law had a foot fetish? A: Luffy would accept him and go with it and would use it to tease him from time to time.

End


End file.
